Dora the Explorer: Boots to the Rescue Credits (2003)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "Boots to the Rescue" WRITTEN BY Eric Weiner EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Chris Gifford CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Valerie Walsh EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR/PRODUCER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jim Schumann Janice Tolentino ANIMATION DIRECTOR George Chialtas STAFF WRITER Leslie Valdes CAST Dora Kathleen Herles Boots Harrison Chad Swiper Marc Weiner Backpack/Rocket Star Sasha Toro Diego Gabriel Alvarez Benny Jake Burbage Tico Jose Zelaya Isa Ashley Fleming Robot Car Marc Amiel La Maestra Blanca Camacho Roberto the Robot Akim Charles Up and Down Jungle Irwin Reese Help Screen/Rabbit Jessica Salas Owl/Gate/Senior Tucan Leslie Valdes CASTING BY Rosslyn Byrd Melissa Chusid Kia Riddick VOICE DIRECTION Chris Gifford PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Stephanie Camangian ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Rosslyn Byrd MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Billy Straus THEME COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee THEME SONG ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY Steve Sandberg PRODUCER/DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. RESEARCH COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez RESEARCHER Max Goodman CULTURAL CONTENT SUPERVISOR Dolly Josette Espinal CULTURAL CONTENT MANAGER Aurora Flores SR. PRODUCTION MANAGER Marc Amiel PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Nikki Gayle Dawn Merkel EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Sonia Ameico PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Maria Abu Josh Hamilton Julie Masucci Matthew Sharack PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOARD ARTISTS Syr-Ivan Bennett Dave Concepcion PROP DESIGNER Tom Foxmarnick CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEANUP Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS John Magness Jay Shultz BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank Guthrie Hector Martinez COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage SHEETS TIMERS Nancy Avery Jeff Howard Elizabeth Kwon Henry Madden LIP ASSIGNMENT Erik Jan Peterson FINAL CHECKER Tanya Gilmore ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Kevin Zelch STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS John Eidings Hye-Jung Kim Pete Mekis Dominic Orlando Eric Sanford Elyse Whittaker-Patek PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Kevin Zelch POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Denise Dorn Andrew Huebner ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION Denise Dorn Alix Landry-Iverson Katie McWane ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Andre Boutilier Justin Smith ONLINE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATOR Tonya Smay AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss AUDIO SUPERVISOR Alix Landry-Iverson AUDIO MANAGER Katie McWane SOUND EDITORS Jed Becker James Lucere MUSIC EDITOR [Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND DESIGNER/MIXER/SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves SOUND RECORDING/EDITING Juan Aceves Janice M. Cruz SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR Aaron Dicker PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Keven Ackerman Angela Pelaz ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. Beth Bogush Patricia Katie Tom Naiman Matthew Symore CULTURAL AND SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANTS Diana Aifaro Yuliana Gomez Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.D. Marta Moreno Vega, Ph.D. Argentia Palacios Ziegler EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss "Dora the Explorer" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2003 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.